


BACK PAGE BOYS.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou drive, stop to sleep, wake, drive. Everyday the same, each stop just a replete of the one before until it was not. Waking up after a night of to many sins to list, the groups first conversation can be comical.





	BACK PAGE BOYS.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp.  
> Warning: Crack with dark humor and one very twisted mind. This is what one bored writer had fun watching unfolding.   
> Beta: Epipanytiff.

Back page boys.

 

Picture the scene, if you will. A tangle of limbs. Bodies that had wound round and woven together, now slowly slithering apart to once again become the individual parts that make up a whole; the chosen four and their transport. 

Golden dazed and blinking eyes search out, touching first cool violet, then green, crimson and albino pink eyes. Spiky brown locks moved as the owner nodded mostly to himself satisfied. 

All had survived in one piece.

"Well, that was interesting." Calm and softly spoken obsessive hands straightened his tunic.

Lighting a Marlboro red. "Ch" Snarled. blond uncurls, stretched limbs in the air to join the smoke.

Draping an arm round the small spiky haired powerhouse, to his offside, who was still engaged in stunned blinking. "Oh baby, you're cute like this." Drawled sensual lips that had just been kissing the dark chocolate-haired man beside him as he cradled the white dragon.

"Do you want to fucking die?" Angered blond snapped back.

"If you blow me like you did him" Flirting challenge issued to the violet blond of death.

"Damn, I never expected that!" Still dazed golden eyes looked adoringly at his sun.

"Baka saru!" 

Thwack. "Ow, ow" Folded paper makes a cutting sharp contact.

"Cheep"

"You can say that again.” Teased the blood-red with sun warm skin. "You surprised me monkey boy, that's one hell of a rod there."

Pride radiated from the young teen like a ray of light hitting his diadem.

"A subject change is in order here, I feel." Smiling green eyes, waves a skilled hand to help keep things calm. Hands that had been bound by his own sash as he screamed out for his beloved pet to take him, heedless of the claws that marred light skin.

"Cheep" Long neck twined about his master's own to lap at the ear with three silver rings clipped to it.

"Hentai" Judgemental tone by the holy man.

"Oi, cherry-chan you can talk. How many of your holes did you have filled just now?" 

Click

"But it was my name he yelled." The youngest finally shrugged off his dazed state.

"You were buried deep in there!" Flashing his well-known smile. Another brand of smoke filled the air, feuding for its own space. A deep contented sigh of an addict.

"I am surprised you could hear over all the howling" The usual bickering pair begin to face off.

"Quiet, kappa." Deadly metal pressed into a tanned temple with practiced ease. "Do you wish to rest here longer?"

"Can we? I still have things to find out." Pleading gold eyes turned a hopeful glance, a rising blush, heating the rest of the youthful face.

Three sets of eyes turn together in shock, a folded paper fan hovering in the air between targets. Which would he let it kiss first?

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp. Now that was fun.  
> Sanzo. Death glare with gun cocking.  
> Vamp. Ok not a fan then?  
> Goku. Yay I got to fuck my sun. I'm cool.  
> Vamp. one sold.  
> Gojyo. Porn's always good with me.  
> Vamp. (beams)  
> Hakkai. Don't encourage her, you could be a girl next.  
> Jeep. Cheep.  
> Gojyo. Fuck!  
> Vamp. (evil chuckle)


End file.
